


With You, Always

by Ineia



Category: Haikyuu!!, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (although not explicit), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt, M/M, Missing Persons, Rogue One AU, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Unresolved Emotional Tension, oikuroo friendship is strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineia/pseuds/Ineia
Summary: Tooru leaned his head back against the cool metal of the elevator wall.  Kuroo's words echoed in his head:'I don't know what happened to you...'Nothing,Tooru thought.Nothing happened to me. It's what I heard happened to somebody else.Oikawa Tooru, the Rebellion's best pilot, comes back from another unauthorized mission with an stolen imperial trading schedule and no sign of the person he's searching for.





	With You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing: If you're at least familiar with Star Wars, you should be able to follow along with this au's setting. It's inspired mostly by Rogue One but it's a pretty general Star Wars au, so if you haven't seen that, have no fear. Enjoy!  
> 

"You can't keep doing this."

The voice came from behind him. Tooru's shoulders tensed, but he didn't bother to turn around. It was a voice he knew well, familiar, but decidedly unwelcome.

"Leave, Kuroo."

Kuroo let out a sigh, and Tooru could imagine his friend's exasperated expression directed at Tooru’s back. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"And?” Tooru’s expression soured. “I run the risk of getting myself killed if I do anything.”

"Oikawa," Kuroo joined him beside the console. "The council is happy you got the imperial trading schedule. They're really happy, actually; the only thing they’re upset about is that you went on an unauthorized mission. A mission that could have gotten our best pilot killed, or worse."

Tooru was silent for a moment. He shut down the interface on the console, removing the stolen data card. With more aggression than necessary, he slammed the power button and gave Kuroo a sidelong look.

"This is a rebellion, isn't it?" The question was rhetorical, but Kuroo opened his mouth to respond anyway. However, Tooru’s stare silenced him. "I rebel."

He turned to walk away, off to repair his ship, but Kuroo grasped him by the shoulder. Tooru froze.

Kuroo’s voice softened. "Why did you even go? A hunch?"

"I had a lead. I followed it." Tooru said curtly.

"What kind of lead?” Kuroo pressed. “On where their trading data was located? Where any data was located? Oikawa,” his voice became quieter, though still solemn, “why didn't you tell the council?"

A prickle of agitation ran down Tooru’s spine, and he shook his head. "I got what the council wanted, Kuroo; let's leave it at that."

“Let’s not.” Kuroo tugged him backwards. The elevator that led to hangar was only a yard away. Tooru stared at it, then turned to glare at him.

"What do you want?"

"I want answers, Oikawa. It matters that you had information and kept it secret. The Empire is not something we can take down if we aren’t collaborating. If we aren't communicating. If we don't _trust_ each other."

Tooru didn’t respond. Kuroo's stare was intense—angry, but concerned.

"You've risked your life too many times for this cause—you've saved my hide too many times for me to ever have to question your loyalty. But these last few months you've been wild, Oikawa.”

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back in frustration.

“First, it was destroying an imperial mine, now it’s breaking into an imperial base; before that, you destroyed an imperial cruiser and came back with a... Listen. I'm worried because you're important to the rebellion, but I'm also worried because, believe it or not, I care about you. I consider you a friend. What's going on?"

Tooru heaved a sigh. "My lead had nothing to do with trading data. I realized when I got to the location. I was told that the information would likely be there, so I went for it. It wasn't part of my original plan."

Kuroo finally let go of his arm. "What was the lead for?" he asked.

Tooru rolled his shoulder, rubbing at the spot Kuroo had squeezed. "Personal business."

"Personal business that has you snooping around imperial bases isn't safe, Oikawa."

"Personal business is _personal_. And as long as I come back alive with something valuable, the council has no right to chide me."

Kuroo studied him, perplexed, before shaking his head, unsatisfied but resigned. "I don't know what happened to you, but tread carefully.  You've had too many close calls in quick succession."

There was a heavy silence for a moment, before the elevator announced itself with a soft _ding_. An engineer stepped out and hurried past the two men. Kuroo took a step away from Tooru, and Tooru took that as a sign that he was done talking.

Tooru turned away, walking into the elevator before he tossed the data card to Kuroo. "You wanted to look at this, right?"

Kuroo caught it and nodded. "I'll see you around, Oikawa."

Tooru dipped his head in response, and then the doors shut, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Tooru leaned his head back against the cool metal of the elevator wall.  Kuroo's words echoed in his head: _'I don't know what happened to you...'_

_Nothing_ , Tooru thought. _Nothing happened to me. It's what I heard happened to somebody else._

The doors opened and Tooru entered the hangar. The sharp, cold air was a comfort as it sunk into his skin. He maneuvered through the room towards his X-wing.

“My precious girl, how are you?” Oikawa murmured, opening up the central power panel.

Guilt fluttered in his chest at the beating his ship had taken (getting out of a imperial base is always the hardest part), but a little elbow grease and new power couplets would have her running in no time. Repairing the main engine was hard enough that Tooru had to singularly focus on making the fixes, but familiar enough that his hands already seemed to know what to do. Tooru liked this kind of work; it kept him busy and didn't let his mind wander.

"Well, well, well…” a voice drawled from behind him. Tooru suppressed a flinch. What was it with his friends and sneaking up on him?

"I hear someone's a hero yet again. I'll have to paint a gold star on your ship while you aren't looking."

"I don’t have time for your sarcasm, Makki." Tooru didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Hm, I think you always have time," Hanamaki replied, but he went around to the opposite side of the ship and began tuning up the other engine.  When Tooru didn’t respond, Makki cleared his throat to try again.

"What were you even after?" Makki asked, coughing as he opened the right engine hatch to a huge plume of smoke.

"I got some imperial trading data from a base in the Mirrin system," Tooru answered absently, tightening a socket.

"Yes,” Makki said slowly, “But was that what you were looking for?" He stopped working and looked across the ship to his friend.

Tooru paused, glancing up to make eye contact.

"No. It wasn't."

"What were you looking for, then?" Makki tilted his head, although the look in his eyes suggested that he already knew.

Tooru turned back to the engine and resumed his work.  He ignored the slight tremble of his hands as he began to speak.

"I know Kuroo honestly doesn't know, but you don't have to play dumb, Makki. What do you think would cause me to almost get caught and executed?"

"What you really mean is 'who would cause me all that trouble,'" Makki said.

As Tooru rewired a circuit, he tapped his wrench on the ship twice. Two deep ringing sounds reverberated through the machine. "Right on the money, Makki."

"Oikawa," Hanamaki said. Tooru could feel his friend’s eyes on him.

"What?" Tooru did not look up.

"Oikawa."

This time Tooru halted and stared at his friend again. Makki was frowning. "You're seriously pursuing rumors you heard about him."

There was no point in denying it. "Yes, I am."

"Oikawa..." Hanamaki opened his mouth then closed it, sighing. He knew the words he was looking for, but he hesitated to say them.

"I know you don't want to say it, but he's dead."

"No," Tooru said, "You don't know that. He's not."

"He was captured _eight years ago_! We couldn't find his name in any of the prison logs afterwards. The imperials found a known rebel and captured him; do you think he'd live even eight minutes, much less eight years, after they got him?"

"He's not," Tooru repeated, "I would know."

Makki exhaled, frustrated and sad, "How could you possibly know?"

Tooru said nothing. He would know. He would.

"If you go chasing ghosts, you'll end up joining them," Hanamaki said, shutting the engine hatch angrily.  They’d been through this before.

“I’m not chasing a ghost,” Tooru protested.

"Don't be stupid, Oikawa. He's dead, okay?  And you’re not the only one who lost him."

He stormed away. Tooru watched him go. Hanamaki hadn't been as emotionally wrecked as Tooru had after Hajime had been taken, but it was still bad.

Tooru could count on a hand how many times they had talked about Hajime after _it_ had happened. After they'd run the last of their prison log searches. They'd spent so many weeks trying to find evidence that Hajime was held in some imperial prison, that he was locked up but alive. The prison logs had proved as fruitless as all the other things they tried, and they had been the nails in Hajime's coffin to Makki and Mattsun.

To them, Iwaizumi Hajime was dead.

To Tooru, he was still out there, but he had accepted long ago that he wouldn’t be able to find him. At least, not yet. It was too painful to talk about him after they'd given up the search; his fate was a sign of their weakness, as warriors, as rebels—as foolish youths, and it was also a sign of the Empire's strength.

After Makki left, Tooru attempted to continue working on his ship, but he couldn't find it in him. He patted the hull with a sigh. "Sorry, darling.  I'll fix you up tomorrow."

He left the hangar, retreating to his living quarters. He collapsed on his bed, deep in thought. Hanamaki was wrong.

"Iwaizumi Hajime isn't dead," Tooru said aloud, speaking to no one. He believed it, no matter what Makki and Mattsun said.

He wouldn’t dare name it, but he knew well that he and Hajime were connected by something deeper.

Iwaizumi Hajime wasn’t dead. Tooru would know. He would _feel_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> First, and foremost, I have to thank the AMAZING [Lana](https://twitter.com/dekusneakers), who is one of my best friends and just an incredible human being. She was my beta reader and cheerleader while working on this and I love her so much!! [ Go follow her on twitter ](https://twitter.com/dekusneakers)and [check out her fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarybooks/pseuds/librarybooks) (like [this adorable tododeku one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077248/chapters/37542656) if you're a bnha fan). I'd also like to give a shoutout to [Tainted on twitter](https://twitter.com/Tainted126)!! She's always so excited about my iwaoi works and does really amazing iwaoi fanarts, so here's to you for inspiring me!
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this December 24-5, 2016 according to Google Docs and um?? I had a compulsive need to publish it so here we are. I have ideas for continuing it, but for now it's a standalone. I think it works quite well as a one-shot, but if I ever have the inspiration, maybe I'll come back to it. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/ladyineia)  
> [ my youtube (where I have two videos analyzing Haikyuu!! iif you like those kind of videos) ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIN_O7KTXAm2L0bjXc0mJAA)


End file.
